1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a steering mechanism. In particular, the present invention relates to a steering guide that laterally positions a web traveling over a roller carriage.
2. Background Information
Modern manufacturing processes employ traveling webs of many different materials such as paper and plastic film. Efficient high volume production requires that the web arrive at subsequent process stages in a consistent and predictable manner. Accordingly, great care must be taken to ensure that the web maintains accurate positioning as it travels through different stages of the manufacturing process.
In the past, guide mechanisms suffered from several shortcomings. For example, some prior guide mechanisms required separate racks to support the roller frame over which the web traveled. Additional components such as separate racks increased complexity, cost, and spare part inventories, while complicating assembly, installation, and maintenance of the guide mechanism.
A need has long existed to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.